Bandeira Branca
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Amor e carinho dedicado há anos, podem vir a ruir quando o inesperado para Aiolos acontece. Em meio às lágrimas, há um colo, há um calor. E Shura se sente dividido entre a consciência e Afrodite. {Shura x Aiolos x Aiolia; Milo x Camus; Shura x Afrodite x Máscara; Kanon x Saga. Universo: Alternativo. Drama & Romance & Yaoi}.
1. À Luz de Velas

-Obrigado por me convidar para jantar, Shu. Estava precisando. – Uma das mãos estavam por sobre a mesa e a outra, passava ao rosto, mostrando-se cansado.

-O semestre está acabando, querido. – Tocou com a mão por sobre a dele e sorriu, de forma discreta. O garçom se aproximou da mesa, ao abordá-los sobre o que iriam consumir.

Aiolos virou o rosto, distraído ao ambiente. Pouca luz, em tom de chama, dava um ambiente bem aconchegante e caseiro ao restaurante italiano em que estavam. Lugares estratégicos, deixando casais bastante privados.

-O bom do meu dia é ver você. – Aiolos complementou, carinhosamente ao virar o rosto em direção à ele novamente. Nisso, com o garçom ainda ali próximo, acabou fazendo as suas escolhas.

-Certeza que não vai dividir uma taça de vinho comigo?

-Não, Shu. Mesmo sendo fim de semana, eu vou estudar amanhã cedo, irei à biblioteca da faculdade.

-Achei que acordaríamos mais tarde. – Falou, com malicia. Riu antes de continuar a falar. –Aiolia volta quando?

-Talvez domingo. Nossa avó sempre acha que ele está magrinho. – Riu, com carinho. –O treinador dele vai ficar furioso se ele engordar.

-Aiolia é um orgulho no que ele faz. – Comentou, cordial.

-Desde pequeno quando jogávamos juntos. – Tornou a sorrir e Shura fez o mesmo, mas bem discreto e por dentro, sem qualquer graça.

Momentos depois daquelas palavras, o garçom retornou com a água acompanhada de limão do sagitariano e o vinho, do espanhol. Servia, enquanto Shura admirava o namorado e o outro, fitava a cor rubra da bebida do outro.

Pouco depois, sozinhos novamente, o capricorniano notou uma feição diferente em Aiolos. –Desanimado, amor? – O viu balançar a cabeça, concordando com as palavras dele.

O mais novo pareceu preocupado com aquela afirmação às suas palavras e o mais velho suspirou. Havia algo no coração de Aiolos que lhe deixava na tênue linha do amor e da dúvida.

" _Eu sei que você acha que eu não deveria continuar te amando, ou lhe dizer isso, mas se eu não dissesse, bem, eu continuaria sentindo..._

 _Onde está o sentido nisso?"._

* * *

Uma das coisas que mais amo fazer é escrever fanfics e ouvir música. Boa parte das vezes os plots também vêm a partir das letras destas. Então nessa eu trouxe exatamente isso: uma música sempre considerei do Aiolos, porque leio ele nessa letra e mais um enredo romântico e dramático para compor.  
Tentarei seguir a linha da então - até agora - nomeada Titanium (Kanon advogado e Saga policial - caso eu mude o título ): história em capítulos curtos, assim as idéias ficam mais organizadas na minha cabeça.

Crédito: música de base: "White Flag" da Dido.  
Não é necessariamente uma songfic. Mas sim misturas.


	2. Paraíso Negro

A luz da manhã era carinhosa ao passar pela fresta não protegida da cortina à janela do quarto. Fazia um fino feixe colorido que batia à cama. Aquele dia seria só seu e quem quisesse acompanha-lo, que estivesse à vontade. Buscou pela taça de vinho à mesa ao lado do leito e tomou um delicado gole. Passou a ponta da língua entre os lábios, o adocicado da bebida lhe fez suspirar. Flexionou uma das pernas, completamente relaxado à cama. Ajeitou as costas nuas aos travesseiros e pousou a taça de cristal mais uma vez. Deixou o olhar escapar à porta de entrada do quarto, após ouvir um fino barulho.

-Sempre discreto. – Observava o outro adentrar o quarto enquanto vestia a toalha de banho. Seu corpo visivelmente estava ainda úmido da ducha.

-Desculpe, Afrodite, acordei você? – Olhou o pisciano, culpado.

-Já havia acordado, Shura. Assim que levantou. – Sorriu, em malicia enquanto a distância entre os dois diminuía. O capricorniano subia novamente ao leito, sentado à beirada. Deixou o seu olhar cair ao amante.

Os cabelos longos e loiros cujas pontas levemente cacheadas caíam ao corpo exposto dele com tanta delicadeza que o sueco, na pose em que estava, parecia uma pintura renascentista. O ambiente ajudava e muito, ele parecia que havia parado nesta exata época, porque o quarto dele parecia de um castelo.

-Pelo visto, agrado os seus olhos. – Desviou o olhar, prepotente em sua expressão.

-É uma pintura ao vivo. – Complementou, e em seguida, veio por cima do outro, roubando o selinho do loiro.

-Me venere. Fico satisfeito com isso. – Riu, maldoso para vê-lo sorrindo. –Sou tão perfeito que você não aguenta.

-Não há outra definição melhor. – Em seguida, se afastou para se levantar.

-Não acredito que está indo embora, espanhol.

-Prometi ao Aiolos que iríamos no cinema. – Viu o sueco revirar os olhos.

-Esse seu namoradinho sem sal, açúcar e ridículo. Shura, me ofende vê-lo me trocar por _aquilo_.

-Não. Aiolos é doce. Ele não é assim. – Ainda que não desejasse sair dali, não gostava de ouvir o namorado a ser ofendido.

-Esqueci, fica bravo se ofendo aquela bichinha.

-Que palavreado de Giovanni. – Tentou dar um riso para descontrair, não queria brigar. Mas ao contrário do desejo dos efeitos, o viu se levantar da cama, bravo e lhe dar as costa.

-Vá. Não me importo. – Respondeu, em mau humor.

Mas o sueco sequer notou que ele veio por trás e beijou ombro e nuca seu. –Ligarei mais tarde. Vê se atende dessa vez.

-Hum.

Depois de vestido, Shura pegou seus pertences, ligou o celular e foi em direção à porta de entrada do apartamento dele, esperando o elevador.

Suspirou, preocupado. Não sabia se teria toda essa coragem para manter a situação em segredo de Aiolos. Mas era certo que não deixaria o sueco.

Olhou então para o celular vendo algumas mensagens do sagitariano no _whatsapp_ lhe dando carinhosos "bom dias", inclusive mensagens de voz.

Ouviu o som do elevador chegar ao andar e automaticamente, adentrou.

-Opa, desculpa. – Falou, acreditando ter topado com um vizinho do amante. Nisso, a porta foi se fechando e seu olhar se ergueu para ver em quem tinha esbarrado.

-Olha por onde anda, _cabrón_. – Carregava o seu terno com a ponta dos dedos em seu ombro, sorria maldoso ao canto dos lábios ao sair do elevador.

-Desgraç... – Não conseguiu completar, uma vez que o elevador se fechou. Apenas ouviu uma gargalhada maldosa do outro lado.

-Está atrasado. – Afrodite cobrou, enquanto se apoiava no batente da porta de entrada.

-Que delícia ser recepcionado assim. – Jogou o terno dentro do apartamento e o abraçou pela cintura. –Você **ainda continua** brincando de casinha com esse moleque? – Havia um quê de ciúme.

-Geralmente alguém me deixa muito entediado de manhã quando não aparece. – Não teve resposta, o canceriano o atacou em seguida, em seu pescoço, com mordidas.


	3. Melodia Do Pássaro Enjaulado

Os seus dedos penteavam os fios loiros, de forma bastante vaidosa e cuidadosa, enquanto se olhava no espelho. -É um _porre_. O meu irmão está planejando do namorado dele passar uns dias em casa. – Desabafou, ajeitando a sobrancelha com os dedos, e só depois, deixou os olhos claros fitarem os amigos ali consigo, no banheiro da faculdade.

-Nunca vi um irmão tão ciumento quanto você, Aiolia.

-Não é só ciúme, Milo. O Shura é um _canalha_. – Enfatizou a palavra, de forma pejorativa, enquanto o outro ria.

-Você já se deu a chance de conhece-lo melhor? – Camus, arriscou, enquanto desviava os olhos do celular para o leonino. -Digo, porque ele convive com vocês a anos, mas você sempre foi um pé atrás com ele.

-No começo, eu até suportava. Quando eram só amigos, Camus. Mas quando ele começou a se engraçar em cima do Aiolos, eu comecei a ficar com raiva, pois tem dia que ele rouba o meu irmão de mim, de propósito.

-Tem _certeza_ que é só isso? – O ruivo continuou, enquanto percebia Milo olhar o que fazia em seu celular. -Estou falando com o meu pai, Milo.

-Ah... Bom. – Respondeu, sem graça por ter sido notado na curiosidade. E assim, encostou-se na bancada, olhando conhecidos e desconhecidos que entravam no banheiro.

Aiolia ficou agora, sério em sua expressão. Virou discreto para os amigos. -O Shura trai o meu irmão. – Milo e Camus ergueram as sobrancelhas e olharam o mais novo.

-Tem _certeza_? – O escorpiano olhou pelo lado do ruivo, para fitar o outro.

-Eu vi. E não foi só uma vez. – Respondeu, bastante ressentido em seu tom.

-Você não falou para o seu irmão, pelo visto. – Camus conclui, pelo rumo que a conversa tomou.

-Não... Consigo... Por mais que eu queira... – Virou-se para o espelho e observou a sua própria expressão. Notou Milo sair do lado de Camus e ir para o seu lado, chegando próximo e discreto.

-Porque não conta? Para o Aiolos, a sua palavra é lei. Nós sabemos, conhecemos vocês muito bem. Ele vai acreditar. – O loiro tentou confortar a agonia do amigo.

De sério, a tristeza tomou a sua face. -Tenho medo do Olos me odiar... E mais que isso... Ele está tão feliz com ele... O meu irmão tem altas expectativas. Está terminando a faculdade de Direito, quer fazer Pós e Doutorado... Quer ter filhos. E pensa que o Shura é essa pessoa que vai acompanha-lo nessa vida. – Houve ciúme em suas palavras. Estava nos planos do irmão, mas tinha muito medo de Shura enganá-lo e separá-lo de seu irmão.

" _Eu prometo que não estou tentando dificultar a sua vida ou retornar para onde estávamos"._

Houve um suspiro audível de Camus, pesado, ao ouvir aquelas palavras. -Aiolia, eu não falo, apenas pela mentira ou não. Veja as suas próprias palavras. E se o seu irmão, passasse por tudo, e o namorado o abandonasse nesse caminho? E se—

-O Aiolos e o Shura adotarem e seu irmão descobrir a traição? E pior... – Milo complementava as palavras do francês. -Descobrir que você sabia disso?

Aiolia fechou os olhos. Aquilo era um pesadelo. A sua vida emocional, no momento, era um pesadelo. E ouvir aquelas palavras dos dois amigos, o fazia se sentir muito pior. A vontade de contar a verdade era enorme, mas a idéia de decepcionar Aiolos lhe fazia sentir ainda mais _dor_.

-Não sei! – A voz, alta, junto a risada, ecoou no banheiro. Milo reconheceu, sorriu e por um momento, se afastou.

-Milo! – Kanon se aproximou do amigo e lhe deu um tapa em seu ombro. Gesto repetido pelo escorpiano, em Saga.

-Oi. – Sorriu, o geminiano mais velho. Depois, olhou para Camus, lhe cumprimentando com o mesmo sorriso. -Olá, Aiolia. – Foi educado à presença do leonino, que ignorou os gêmeos por completo.

-Ele está aí dentro? – Com um movimento de cabeça, e tom sério, o gêmeo mais novo sinalizou se Aiolos estava presente. Milo balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Aiolia... – Camus continuou. -Por favor, eu acho melhor contar. – Colocou a mão em seu ombro, carinhosamente. -Pensa. Odiá-lo, ele não vai, você **sabe** disso; e é melhor, arruinar os planos dele agora, do que mais tarde. – Fez uma pausa. -Você concorda comigo que sei. – Aiolia desviou o olhar, consentindo aquilo. Seu coração deu um pulo, de ansiedade em lidar com o irmão.

-Preciso pensar, qualquer coisa que falo com vocês.

-Tudo bem... – O sorriso do aquariano foi rápido, mas carinhoso, vendo o amigo se afastar.

-Tchau, Milo. – Aiolia tocou no braço do amigo, que para brincar, veio até si e lhe abraçou, beijando o seu rosto. Aiolia saiu rindo do banheiro.

-Nossa... – Kanon resmungou, com ciúme. – Achei que namorava o Camus. – Olhou para o ruivo que estava entretido no celular.

-Menos mal, tão sempre brigando. – O aquariano respondeu, surpreendo o geminiano que achou que ele não tivesse visto a cena. Milo riu.

-Hum... – Saga resmungou, terminando de secar o rosto. Deu um discreto puxão no braço do irmão, e com um dedo, cutucou a barriga dele, em cócega. Kanon riu, mas não entendeu o gesto. -Ciúme do Milo é? – Seu tom era quase um sussurro. -Achei que só tinha ciúme de mim. – Agora, foi sério nas palavras, mas repetiu o gesto, fazendo Kanon segurar de leve a sua mão, tentando evitar a cócega. Nisso, o mais novo sorriu e devolveu a brincadeira, embora que por si, não evitaria roubar ao menos um beijo do mais velho.

* * *

Notas:  
Tentarei ao máximo, concluir essa história e "Titanium" o mais breve possível, não estão abandonadas.

Enfatizo que gosto de pôr e repetir nomes de músicas nas minhas histórias. E aqui, não fica diferente. "Melodia do Pássaro Enjaulado" é tradução da canção "Song Of The Caged Bird" da violinista Lindsey Stirling. Cabendo muito bem aqui, com o Aiolia.

Geminha ❧


	4. Sangue E Aço

-Pode levar. – Ordenou, enquanto penteava os seus cabelos de forma cuidadosa. Olhou Giovanni, exibindo um sorriso e assim, aproveitou para observá-lo. Amava fazê-lo, o italiano era diferente de Shura, diferente dos outros. Era _belo_. Do seu jeito, só para si.

-Já _comeu_? – O canceriano perguntou, em deboche, quando o empregado do pisciano passou com as taças de bebidas.

-Giovanni, por favor, eu tenho mais _classe_. Ele precisaria nascer de novo para pensar em me tocar. – Respondeu, presunçoso.

-Deveria ser rico?

-Também.

-Aliás... O que _ele_ tem de interessante? Eu... Até entendo. – Complementou, orgulhoso, enquanto o outro riu.

-A família do Shura... Tem uma vinícola. – Jogou os cabelos para trás e se levantou, ficando de frente para o amado, que mostrou-se compreender o motivo pelo qual eles se viam. -Ele em si é um pouco bobinho. Bem diferente de você. – Tocou no tórax do italiano.

-Sim, **bem** diferente. – Fez questão de enfatizar.

-Você anda demais comigo. – Levou os lábios até o seu rosto, e fez um caminho provocativo até o seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu. -Não reclamo disso. Mas vinho espanhol é _melhor_ que o italiano? – Se atreveu a perguntar, enciumado.

-Para o meu gosto, não. – Ergueu o seu olhar durante a carícia, até o outro, que também lhe fitou.

-Afrodite... Meu pequeno estelionatário. – Ambos se divertiram com o comentário.

-O casino da sua família ainda vai ser meu. – Entrou na brincadeira, sutilmente se mostrando carente, ao envolver a cintura dele, com os seus braços. Giovanni retribuiu, pousando os dedos ao fim das costas dele.

-Afrodite... – Sussurrou, próximo ao seu ouvido. -Viaja comigo para Las Vegas?

-Sabe que é um lugar que não canso de ir com você. – Tornou a beijar o seu pescoço.

-Os meus pais querem nos ver novamente.

-Eles me adoram! – Brincou com a boca de Giovanni, que queria lhe beijar.

-E eu o amo. – Ouvir aquilo, chegou a fazer Afrodite corar de forma sutil. Era nisso que era diferente de Shura. Aquela sedução, aquele carinho. Aquela devoção que apenas o italiano lhe mostrava e não tinha medo de fazê-lo.

Diante da resposta apaixonada, aquiesceu acerca do beijo e então, virou o rosto de lado e fechou os olhos, enquanto o moreno iniciava um beijo luxurioso.


	5. Escudos Despedaçados

-Obrigado. – Aiolos sorriu, simpático, para olhar a fita decorada em dourado na caixa de bombons. O favorito do namorado.

Saiu da loja, empunhando o celular e sem necessitar olhar para a tela, o número do irmão era automático em seus dedos. Colocou na orelha.

 _-Olos!_

-Você está estudando, meu pequeno?

 _-Não, maninho! Estou assistindo ao jogo de basquete do Milo com o Camus._ – Deu um breve riso do outro lado e o mais velho sorriu.

-Vamos jantar mais tarde? Eu vou no Shu agora.

 _-Hm. Olos, podemos conversar?_ – Demonstrou uma voz trêmula.

-Está tudo bem? Agora?

 _-Não, mais tarde. Na hora de jantarmos. Eu preciso mesmo conversar com você sobre... Algumas coisas da faculdade._ – Ligeiramente mentiu, apenas para não preocupa-lo naquele momento, porém Aiolia seguiria o conselho de Camus, e o seu próprio, de contar a verdade.

-Perfeito. Nos encontramos em casa, meu maninho.

 _-Até mais tarde, te amo._

-Também te amo, tchau. – Desligou e guardou o aparelho.

* * *

Desceu do ônibus, caminhando mais alguns metros para então chegar à casa onde Shura morava. Os pais do namorado tinham uma vida profissional bastante atribulada, então era muito comum o capricorniano ficar sozinho em casa, e com isso aprendeu a ser bastante independente.

Aiolos possuía uma cópia da chave, em decorrência aos três anos que estavam juntos, além de suas visitas serem comuns. Muitas vezes fazia surpresa para o amado.

Não tocou a campainha - como aquela visita era uma surpresa, virou a chave na fechadura e adentrou silencioso. Deixou a sua mochila no sofá ali perto, e se direcionou às escadas para subir. Buscaria Shura no andar de cima, em seu quarto. Ele gostava de utilizar o horário de volta para casa, depois das aulas, para estudar e ter o resto da tarde e noite, livres.

Tinha um sorriso em seu rosto, amava dar sustos agradáveis. Segurava a lembrancinha em mãos quando se aproximava e assim, parou no batente, para admirá-lo, como gostava de fazer, sempre. Tanto com Shura, como principalmente Aiolia.

-Você é muito bobinho, sabia? – Pegou nas mãos do espanhol, conduzindo-as por seu corpo. Pouco depois, deixou os pulsos apoiados aos ombros dele, ajeitando-se em seu colo. Estava sem sua camisa, assim como o capricorniano.

Pouco depois, ameaçou um beijo, quando sua atenção foi desviada para o terceiro ali. Sorriu, sádico. -Shura, seu namorado é _voyeur_? – O outro balançou sério, em negativa, com a cabeça, não entendendo a pergunta. E com isso, buscou a fonte de seu olhar, já que Afrodite não lhe observava.

O silêncio e o choque dominaram o ambiente. Aiolos estava paralisado com a cena que observava: o seu namorado, com _outro_ em seu colo. Parecia que o seu coração havia parado naquele momento, pois não o sentia bater. Segurou com mais força os chocolates contra o seu peito, enquanto a cena era desfragmentada em sua cabeça e com isso, a tristeza surgia, em sua face, em seus olhos.

-Aiolos. – Shura também estava em choque. Jamais pensou que aquela situação pudesse ocorrer, de forma tão breve. E ainda pior, sentiu o seu peito doer, pois sabia que ali, o fim era inevitável. Não tinha volta, explicação ou perdão.

Afrodite sorriu ainda mais ao ver o choro iminente no rosto de Aiolos. _Venceu_. Ajeitou os cabelos e se levantou, em seu usual charme e beleza. Vestiu a sua camisa, e naquele momento, se irritou, porque o mais velho permanecia na porta do quarto.

-O que... Significa _isso_?

-Sexo, que você acabou de atrapalhar! – Fingiu-se de frustrado, para provocar ainda mais.

-Olos, por favor. – O capricorniano teve que apoiar as mãos em sua cama, do contrário, parecia que ia cair. -Afrodite! - Chamou a sua atenção, bravo. Ergueu, com vergonha, o olhar ao namorado que lhe fitava ainda.

-Chocolates! – Disse animado, arrancando a caixa das mãos do sagitariano. -Amo estes. Aiolos... Sabia que o Shura passou a adorar esses bombons por _minha_ causa? – Cutucou ainda mais o _machucado_ do moreno, enquanto passava por ele e esbarrava, tudo propositalmente.

-Ah! Shura. – Se virou, ainda próximo do outro, na porta. -Irei viajar com o Giovanni. Não sei quando volto, não me espere. E a propósito, _felicidade_ para vocês dois. Você teve bom gosto no anel. – Em seu cinismo e maldade, proferiu aquelas palavras e foi embora, rindo.

-Mas que DROGA, Afrodite! – Enfureceu, ao perceber de fato, que toda aquela situação, fora arquitetada pelo pisciano e seu ciúme. Recordou-se de ter comentado que Aiolos, vinha lhe visitar, aquele horário, frequentemente. E com isso, se sentiu ainda mais frustrado pelas duas notícias, dadas daquela maneira.

Aiolos cravou as unhas no batente, desviando o seu olhar. Estava confuso, não sabia como agir naquele momento, afinal, Shura era uma das únicas pessoas que não esperava aquele tipo de atitude. -... O que _ele_ quis dizer?

-Eu ia... Oferecer o anel para você. – Aiolos balançou a cabeça, em negativa, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem, e saiu da porta. Shura saltou da cama, seguindo-o.

-Espera, não vai embora. – Aiolos era bondoso, se tivesse sorte, se realmente ele lhe amasse, um dia lhe perdoaria por sua atitude.

Desceu rapidamente a escada, deixando o seu pranto ser audível em alguns instantes. Por um momento, buscou o sofá onde havia jogado a sua mala, para sentar. Cobriu a boca com a mão, fechando os olhos, enquanto se deixava chorar, precisava daquilo.

Shura se aliviou ao vê-lo se sentar. Respirou fundo, esquecendo-se de colocar ao menos uma camiseta. Sentia-se inapropriado diante dele. -Por favor, deixa eu explicar. Aiolos... – Não sabia _como_ começar. Pedir perdão naquele instante talvez fosse cara de pau e explicar pareceu a melhor saída, para então se lembrar que mantinha essa relação com Afrodite há certo tempo. E não _pretendia_ parar.

O olhar choroso dele se ergueu a si. Sentiu-se completamente julgado, em silêncio naquele momento. -Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: estava com ele e ainda queria casar comigo? – Riu, sem qualquer graça. -Sou imbecil para você, pelo visto.

-Não. Nem um pouco. Eu sabia o quanto era importante para você.

-Mas para você não é.

-Como sabe?

-Shura, você estava fazendo sexo com outro. – Se levantou de seu lugar, bravo, magoado. -Não finja mais. Não tente justificar. E pelo amor de Deus, não _aja_ como se eu tivesse visto coisas. – Proferia cada palavra, sério. E por um momento, o olhou com certa aversão, não conhecia, naquele momento, aquele homem que era tão importante para si.

Passou as mãos no rosto. -Não é verdade. – Falou, depois de um tempo em silêncio. -Eu gostava daqueles chocolates, como você bem sabe.

-Shura, nesse momento eu não sei que homem é esse que olho agora. – Disparou, decepcionado. Para o outro, ouvir aquilo _dele_ era uma facada. -Não quero falar mal do seu _novo_ namorado, mas ouço muito sobre ele. E tenho certeza que as coisas que ele falou lá em cima, não eram da boca para fora, apenas.

-Eu só não quero que você vá embora.

-E vou ficar, para _quê_? – O olhou, secando um lado do rosto. -Ele vai viajar, então agora eu sou companhia para você? – Sentia-se exausto naquele momento.

Tentou, hesitante, se aproximar do namorado. -Você fala como se não significasse nada para mim.

-Ah! Agora concordamos em alguma coisa. – Tentou ser sarcástico. Naquele momento, Aiolia veio à sua cabeça, o que lhe fez chorar ainda mais intensamente.

-Eu nunca menti sobre o que sentia sobre você.

Respirou fundo, tentando se recompor naquele momento, mas _não conseguia_. Levantou o rosto e o fitou. -Sabe o que é pior? Sabe o que é **mais** doloroso?

-... O quê? – Shura se sentou sobre a mesa de vidro, no centro da sala, ficando de frente para ele. Tentou pegar em sua mão, mas foi repelido.

-É conviver com essa mentira, porque eu **já sabia**. – Olhou o sagitariano chocado com aquelas palavras.

-... Mas como? – Sentiu-se ainda pior.

-Eu nunca fui um namorado obcecado. Sou ciumento, mas não fuçava nas suas coisas. Quantas vezes me deparei com as suas redes sociais, e jamais vasculhei mensagens, recados ou menções... – Fungou, em uma pausa, tentando evitar um choro que retornava. -Não o fazia, porque eu confio nas pessoas que amo. Eu sou assim. Entrego a minha confiança, Shura. Entrego o meu amor. E esperava que compreendessem isso. – Desviou o olhar, agora demonstrando mais seriedade, do que tristeza. -Mas você tem um _defeito_. – Não foi pejorativo em sua definição. -Antes era uma qualidade, mas agora, nem sei mais. – Tornou a pausar as palavras. -Você, quando se deu conta que me amava, ou que gostava muito de mim... – Olhava-o. Shura lhe fitava, triste. -Você ficava sem jeito de lidar comigo. Às vezes se atrapalhava nas palavras, nas atitudes. Você ficava sem jeito. – Deu um sorriso, triste pela lembrança. -E sua relação com o Afrodite... Eu descobri com isso. Você age com ele, como o fazia comigo.

-Ele é diferente, um pouco, de mim, eu... – O viu balançar a cabeça, e se interrompeu.

-Não tire a minha razão. Eu convivo com você há muitos anos. Eu conhecia você. Ou ao menos achava que o fazia, Shura. – Tornou à seriedade. -E não notei isso de hoje. Percebi isso, desde a primeira vez que Afrodite apareceu entre nós dois. Naquela festa que o Milo deu. Nós fomos, e aquele seu amigo, italiano, nos apresentou esse rapaz. Embora, vocês já se conhecessem, como ele mesmo disse. Foi a primeira vez que o vi, e naquela noite, você se denunciou para mim. Não percebeu, mas o fez.

-Eu... – Passou novamente a mão no rosto. -Não tenho palavras, não tenho explicações, Aiolos. Foi algo que surgiu em mim, tentei evitar, mas não... Não pude. – Confessou e não o olhou, pois, o nó na sua garganta, só crescia, enquanto o choro de Aiolos ao lhe ouvir, retornava.

-Não vou fazer escândalo. Não sou assim. Só... Só espero que tenha valido a pena para você. Que tenha compensado jogar tudo o que tivemos na amizade e na relação, fora, por alguém mais bonito. Porque eu não o conheço, então presumo que o interior dele seja tão belo quanto o seu exterior.

O capricorniano acabou deixando uma lágrima teimosa escapar. -Não é questão de ele ser melhor ou pior que você.

-Não. Não me elogie. Quando precisava fazê-lo, estava com ele. Eu...Olha, Shura, não quero pensar, não agora, em todas as vezes que mentia para mim e estava com ele.

-Eu entendo a raiva que sente por mim. E sei que sou egoísta, principalmente quando peço para não ir.

-Se eu ficar, vou me machucar mais ao seu lado.

-Porque nunca terminou comigo, mesmo sabendo... Disso?

" _Mas eu vou afundar com este navio, e eu não vou colocar as minhas mãos para cima, para me render"._

-A resposta é simples para algo complexo: eu te amava. – Shura engoliu seco. -E diante o que lhe disse, eu pensava que sentia o mesmo. – Engoliu um novo choro. -Em outras palavras, em silêncio, lhe dei uma chance. Chance de escolher quem queria, chance de contar para mim... **Chance** de ser verdadeiro. – Se levantou de seu lugar, enquanto pegava a sua mochila.

" _Não haverá bandeira branca em cima da minha porta"._

Em reação aquela atitude do outro, pegou em sua mão e segurou o sagitariano. -Me perdoa... – Não o olhou.

Aiolos fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, fungando mais uma vez. -Traição não fica em só uma vez. – Respondeu, baixo.

Resposta que foi suficiente para o capricorniano entender o que dizia, e assim, soltando o outro. Em seguida, viu Aiolos deixar silenciosamente, a cópia da chave, ao seu lado, na mesa.

Permaneceu de costas a ele, enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas costas e ia até a porta, abrindo-a.

-Vou vê-lo de novo? – Murmurou a sua pergunta, para não ter resposta. Aiolos saiu e fechou a porta, mantendo o silêncio. Deixou o seu olhar se perder em algum ponto da casa, para ceder a um choro, tão silencioso quanto a falta de resposta do ex.

Entorpecido, caminho um tanto quanto apressado para longe da casa do capricorniano. Se deparou em uma esquina, e no mesmo momento, pegou o seu celular. Estava trêmulo. Se não _pedisse por socorro_ para Aiolia, desabava ali.

" _Estou apaixonado, e sempre estarei"._

 _-Olos, que bom que ligou, o Milo ganhou. Finalmente prestou para algo._ – O mais velho pode ouvir risos do outro lado. Tentou sorrir, _tentou_ compartilhar da alegria dele. _-Olos, ainda está aí?_

Aiolia acabou se afastando dos amigos, tentando entender o silêncio do irmão. Engoliu seco, sentindo que algo estava errado.

 _-Aiolos, me responde._

-Olia... – Fungou, denunciando no tom do apelido, que existia um choro ali.

 _-Aiolos,_ _ **o que aconteceu**_ _?_

-O Shura, me traiu.

* * *

Notas:  
ooohoohogeminhaohohoho


	6. Ao Fim, Resta Nós Dois

_-Conte-me... Ele amou aquele brilhante barato, não é?_

-Mas que droga deu em você?! Ferrou com tudo! TUDO!

 _-Primeiro, Shura. Para de gritar. Segunda coisa: eu_ _ **NUNCA**_ _perco. Achei que soubesse disso. E terceiro: lhe fiz um favor, porque do jeito que ia, não fodia e nem saía de cima._

-Acho que do meu namoro, cuido eu, **não**?

 _-Você me quis, então vai jogar o_ _ **meu**_ _jogo. Eu, Afrodite, vou perder para um nerd como o Aiolos? Por favor. Estou começando a achar que ele é mais a sua cara mesmo._

-Afrodite, eu ia falar para ele. Ia contar.

 _-Não. Não ia, sejamos francos. Do contrário, você já o teria feito. Shura, sou realista, neste caso._

-Porque não me levaram junto? Achei que estávamos juntos nessa.

 _-Você vai consolar o Aiolos. E não o quero lamentando no meu ouvido. Quer saber mais? Quando voltarmos, conversaremos. Quero que aproveite e pense bem no que está fazendo!_

* * *

-Só porque estou suado não vai me abraçar? – Milo não perdeu tempo de infernizar Aiolia, notando a demora dele voltar do celular.

-Deixa ele em paz. – Camus riu e como resposta, recebeu um selinho. - _Precisa_ de um banho né? – O loiro riu.

-Eu ia para casa, tomar. E achei que ia comigo.

-Não posso, Milo. Hoje não. – Se levantou do banco da arquibancada e beijo o rosto do escorpiano. -Vou sair com o meu pai e estudar. – Olhou o loiro e percebeu a sua tristeza. -Mas no seu próximo jogo, fazemos isso. – O viu sorrir.

-Tudo bem, vou para o chuveiro e já volto. – Beijou Camus novamente e saiu.

O ruivo passou sutilmente a língua entre os lábios, um pouco corado do beijo quente que o outro lhe deu e então, decidiu ir até Aiolia. O viu que já não falava mais no celular, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não retornou para junto de si. -Aiolia.

-Camus. Eu vou **matar** o Shura. – O tom foi suficientemente sério para o francês chegar a acreditar.

-O que aconteceu?

-Aiolos descobriu a _palhaçada_. – Camus apenas fechou os olhos, em lamento. -Vai vê-lo, agora, o seu irmão, não é?

-Vou voar para casa. Dá tchau para o Milo por mim? – Levou um carinhoso tapinha nas costas, para deixar o aquariano ali, a esperar o namorado.

* * *

-Eu não era o favorito. – Outra lágrima caiu, enquanto sentia os dedos da mão do irmão lhe apertarem, carinhosamente, a sua mão.

-Não fale isso. Ele é um idiota. – Foi sincero, mesmo vendo que ora o choro do irmão ia, ora voltava. -Aiolos, não é porque você o amava, que tem que se submeter a ser opção para aquele cretino. Você namorava com ele, não era um relacionamento aberto. – Disse o óbvio, mas precisava ver o irmão parar de chorar por causa de Shura.

-Eu me senti humilhado. Por ambos. Quando cheguei... – Se ajeitou na cama, deixando o seu olhar se perder pelo irmão, sentado de frente para si. -Estava claro que eu não fazia falta. – Olhou Aiolia em seus olhos. -Maninho, o que eu fiz de errado?

Aiolia bufou, ainda mais irritado pela forma que ele estava. Ergueu a mão livre e tocou no rosto dele, secando-o. -Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Seu coração saltou ao dizer aquilo para o mais velho.

-Sim. – Aproveitou o momento e beijou a bochecha do mais novo.

-Olos... – Não conseguiu olhá-lo. -Eu sabia que o Shura fazia isso. – Sentiu certa falta de ar ao ver, depois do que mencionou, a reação de Aiolos. Não só a surpresa, como novas lágrimas.

-... E não ia me contar... _Também_? – Aiolia segurou o irmão com ambas as mãos, sentindo que ele levantaria dali, pelo tom magoado que foi notado.

-Sim. Aiolos. Eu ia **sim**. Eu tive medo de dizer e você me odiar. Por isso protelei. – Respirou fundo, vendo-o baixar a guarda pela reação e por suas palavras. -Você entende, agora, Aiolos, porque eu odiei Shura a cada dia da minha vida? Entende agora o porquê que eu não queria ficar na presença dele?

-Eu jamais odiaria você. Nem que me desse motivo, Olia. – O leonino deu um breve sorriso com aquelas palavras. -Percebo agora que eu estava muito cego, não?

-Odeio ele, mas você estava apaixonado. Você não ia adivinhar.

-Aiolia... Eu sabia que ele me traía. – O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Pera... Como...? Eu _entendi_ isso, Olos? – O olhou, confuso.

Um sorriso triste surgiu. -Eu conhecia bem o Shura. Pela menos boa parte dele. – Se corrigiu. -E ele não esconde quando está apaixonado. – Pegou na outra mão do irmão e ficou olhando-a enquanto fazia carinho.

-Você podia ter terminado com ele!

-Foi o que eu disse para ele. Dei uma chance de contar a verdade. Mas pelo visto o Shura teve mais pena de mim, por isso não o fez. No meio da confusão ele disse que ia me pedir em noivado. – Agora, deixou a tristeza de lado e ergueu as sobrancelhas. -No mínimo, acho que ele pensa que sou burro mesmo.

A cada palavra do irmão, sentia mais ódio do capricorniano. Seu irmão se considerava genuinamente feliz ao seu lado, e Shura simplesmente o enganou. Isso, era _inadmissível_.

Aiolia acabou por se levantar da cama. Aproximou-se do irmão, o abraçando com força. Seus dedos, de uma das mãos, se perderam nos fios castanhos dele, enquanto encostava o seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Notou que naquele momento, o choro do outro por fim, cessara.

-Jamais quis parecer duro ou teimoso quando se tratava dele, Aiolos.

-Aiolia, você apenas enxergava o que eu não fazia. – O mais novo sentiu a mão do mais velho tocar a lateral de seu corpo, em apoio. -Obrigado por isso. Obrigado por tudo.

-Ele não vai machucar você de novo.

-Promete que não deixa?

- _Juro_.

" _Eu sei que deixei muita confusão e destruição para retornar novamente"._

* * *

Notas:

Título: "Am Ende Stehen Wir Zwei": "Ao Fim, Resta Nós Dois".  
Ao contrário do que muitos podem interpretar, penso, _nessa_ situação, o Afrodite tramando um jogo só dele. Um sadismo, maldade. Odiando ser trocado por outro que ele com certeza acredita que seja bem _menos_ que ele e juntamente com o ciúme, se torna manipulador. Sem mencionar o narcisismo que é sempre claro. O Dite não é só narcisista, ele é bem **mais** do que _apenas_ isso.  
Gêmea! S2


	7. Deuses e Monstros

Bagunçou os cabelos, displicentemente enquanto se ajeitava no banco do pequeno estádio. Seu olhar não estava fixo no jogo, era uma expressão de mau humor e irritação. Ter que dividir aquele _espaço_ com ele era ofensivo para si. Ouvia as palmas de Camus, torcendo fervoroso por seu namorado. Mas no lugar de achar aquilo adorável, secava o seu alvo com ódio.

-Apesar de ser baixinho, o Milo é bom nisso.

-Coitado, ele não é assim tão pequeno, Saga. – Houve gargalhadas. Kanon não disfarçava o ódio com o qual olhava Aiolos conversando com o _seu_ gêmeo.

-Amor. – Falou, discreto. -Vou comprar uns lanches para nós dois e já... – Saga riu ao olhar o irmão, que não lhe deu atenção. -Se eu não lhe conhecesse, diria que você tem um _crush_ pelo Aiolos.

- **Prefiro estar morto**. – Respondeu no mesmo ódio, embora tenha levado um beijo demorado em seu rosto. -A conversa estava boa, né. – Perguntou cínico.

-Estava e sabe do que mais? _**Eu te amo**_. – Disse, ao levar os lábios à orelha do gêmeo, sussurrando suas palavras para ele. Kanon suspirou e se acalmou.

-Quero um chocolate. – Murmurou para o mais velho, que consentiu balançando a sua cabeça, enquanto se levantava.

-Olia, eu já venho, vou até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Estou morrendo de calor. – Riu e tocou na coxa do mais novo, carinhosamente, para se levantar e sair dali. O jogo ainda iria demorar a acabar, então não perderia muito.

Alcançava a toalete, quando sentiu lhe pegarem pelo pulso. Distraído como estava, não evitou se assustar, se desvencilhando ao se virar e se afastar. -Mas o quê? – Aiolos sentiu o rosto arder de surpresa. -Não sabia que estava aqui...

-Eu sabia que estaria, Milo e você são amigos. – Shura respondeu, tentando formar um sorriso. -Está bonito hoje, Aiolos.

O sagitariano colocou as mãos na cintura e umedeceu os lábios, deixando de olhá-lo. -Eu preciso voltar ao jogo para ver o Milo, quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou, mostrando-se impaciente.

-Queria ver como você estava. Não achei delicado ligar, apenas. – Ouvir aquilo, fez o moreno se irritar, assim como vários tipos de respostas terem surgido em sua cabeça.

" _E eu não causo nada além de problemas"._

-Shura, eu estou bem, agradeço a preocupação. – Com dificuldade, foi cínico. Não era o seu feitio. E assim, cruzou os braços. -Já que me abordou, eu tenho algumas coisas suas que _preciso_ devolver.

-Ah. – Em seu âmago, sentiu certa decepção de ser tratado tão frio daquela forma, embora tenha de fato percebido o seu erro, o impacto dele ao outro. -Não se preocupe com isso. Se quiser jogar fora.

-Não, são roupas e algumas outras coisas que não devem ser jogadas fora. Pelo menos eu acho. – Ainda estava magoado, triste. A sensação de traído ainda era quente em si, porém, _escandalizar_ sobre, seria uma atitude desnecessária.

-Quando vier para a sua aula, me dá um toque e eu pego. – Resolveu, notando que convites, o outro recusaria.

-ISSO! – Comemorou, levantando-se primeiro que Camus, ao ver o escorpiano acertar uma cesta de três pontos. Depois, sentou-se e olhou no relógio. Aiolos estava demorando demais para lavar o rosto. Olhou em volta para ver se havia _vestígio_ do irmão, mas ao contrário dele, avistou Afrodite e Giovanni há alguns degraus acima.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Para si, já era óbvio. Shura e Aiolos se depararam. -Camus, já volto. – Em seguida se levantou e saiu da arquibancada em busca do irmão. Ajeitou a camiseta e caminhou até o banheiro masculino.

A poucos metros avistou o ex casal. Aquilo foi torturante para si, o suficiente para acertar os passos e avançar no capricorniano, o empurrando para longe do irmão. -Sai fora! Deixa ele em paz! – Se colocou entre ambos. -Você é tão idiota que todos sabiam o que aprontava, só você fingia que enganava todo mundo. – Aiolia disparou, maldoso.

-Eu sei do meu erro, não quero que fique jogando na minha cara o que fiz.

-Mas precisa. Porque você tratou o Aiolos como _um lixo_. E o lixo aqui é **você**. Só você. – Uma de suas mãos tocavam o tórax do irmão, que pousou a mão por cima da sua.

-Só vim ver como ele estava.

-Não finja estar preocupado. Estou farto das suas mentiras, da sua falsidade. Fui obrigado a suportar você, por que eu amo o Aiolos, do contrário, eu já teria chutado você para fora daquela casa.

-Aiolos só me falava que têm coisas para me devolver.

" _E entendo se você não quiser falar comigo novamente"._

-Dane-se. Assim é você, quer tentar justificar tudo. E quanto ao que é seu, não se preocupe. _Eu vou queimar_. – O fitava com ira. -Aiolos foi bonzinho demais com você. – Afastou-se do irmão e adiantou alguns passos a Shura, que fechou os punhos. -Você não vale o chão que pisa. – Proferiu.

-O que eu lhe falei, Afrodite? Não arca com as próprias escolhas. – Os irmãos e o capricorniano olharam para ver de onde vinham as vozes.

O pisciano se afastou do italiano e foi até o espanhol. -Aiolos, eu soube que você não ganhou aquele anel. – Insistiu na provocação, que fez o moreno fechar também os seus punhos. _Pior_ que reencontrar Shura, era fazê-lo com Afrodite. Aiolia, à sua frente, chegava a resmungar.

O grego mais velho colocou as mãos no ombro do irmão, se recompondo. -Afrodite. – Deu um sorriso. -Não o conheço, mas não se preocupe, não quero alguém que você trata como _resto_. A experiência que já tive já foi... Desagradável. – Aiolia sorriu maldoso ao canto dos lábios ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. -Apenas desejo o melhor, e o que ele fez a mim, não faça a você. Não o desejaria nem mesmo para a pessoa que eu mais detestasse. – Sorriu, genuinamente. -Nem todo mundo tem um caráter com o qual se orgulhar. – Pausou, aproveitando o silêncio de todos. -Olia, vamos voltar para o jogo? – Buscou a mão do mais novo que entrelaçou com a sua.

" _E se você vive pela regra do 'acabou', então estou certo de que faz sentido"._

Shura observou os dois irmãos se afastarem, mostrando que não esperavam por respostas. Olhou o amante, visivelmente furioso com o que ouviu e em seguida, Giovanni se aproximou.

-Shura, que comida levou do nerd aí, hein? – Debochou, maldoso.

-É. A gente paga pelo que faz. – Respondeu, querendo ficar na mesma altura do italiano. Mas ambos se incomodavam com o silêncio de Afrodite.

-Vamos embora. – Giovanni tocou nas costas do amado. -Esse jogo está uma merda mesmo.

-Vamos beber alguma coisa. – Shura sugeriu, tocando no ombro do pisciano.

- **Não me toca**! – Recusou a aproximação do espanhol. -Estou com vontade de afogar você. – Mostrou realmente irritado. Ouviu o riso do namorado, mas não deu atenção, pois não estava com graça. Se afastou de ambos, saindo andando na frente.

-Viu, quando eu lhe disse que se ficasse em cima do muro só ia foder tudo? – Conversava com o espanhol, enquanto um Afrodite silencioso e revoltado andava adiante.

-Para vocês, é fácil falar. Pois não conheceram o Aiolos. Ele _quebra_. – Mencionou, olhando o amigo.

-E você acha que o Afrodite não _quebra_ por acaso? – Giovanni virou o rosto e olhou o moreno, sério. -Shura, você precisa aprender muito, moleque bobinho.

* * *

-Olos. Olos... Olos! – Era conduzido pelo mais velho, e como o conhecia muito bem, sabia que existiria uma lágrima ali.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Para e me olha. – O outro obedeceu, mas não olhou o mais novo, que então, foi até a sua frente.

-Você foi forte. Está sendo. Agora, passou. – Pegou em uma das mãos dele e levou aos lábios. Foi então que Aiolos lhe olhou, engolindo um nó em sua garganta.

-Você queimaria **mesmo**?

-É óbvio. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era _mais_ que óbvio. -Aiolos, estou do seu lado. Talvez não signifique muito... no momento...

Soltou-se da mão dele e avançou ao mais novo para um abraço forte e muito carinhoso. -Significa o _mundo_ para mim, Aiolia...

" _E quando nos encontrarmos, o que estou certo de que vamos, tudo o que aconteceu naquele momento, ainda irá existir"._

* * *

Notas:

Um empate, pois amo muito o Afrodite, assim como amo o Aiolos. Então não quis, realmente, que fosse uma grande disputa entre os dois. Shura escolheu o lado, assim como na história original, então pronto, acabou. Sobra o Aiolos lidar com isso, o que ele faz aqui.  
Pois o Olos **também** escolheu o lado dele. ❤

Geminha (bu ❤)


	8. Bandeira Branca

Flexionou a perna, deixando a outra esticada à cama. Aiolia estava sentado, bem colado a si, rindo. -O Milo é muito idiota! Camus precisa ter muita, mas muita paciência.

-Acho divertido o ciúme que ele tem pelo Camus.

-Eu tenho dó do francês, isso sim. – Tornou a rir e por um momento, observou os detalhes do rosto do mais velho. -Sua formatura é esse semestre, certo? – O viu balançar a cabeça.

-Sim. Vou ter saudade, mas no fim, ainda bem que esse curso acabou. Foi sofrido. – Riu.

-Você... Ainda vai querer viajar?

-Aiolia, é claro. Ainda quero aquele acampamento que prometi, a trilha e a montanhas. O ar livre e _nós_.

-Estou tão animado e ansioso. Há anos a gente não viaja.

-Desde que comecei o curso. – O olhou, em lamento.

-Um mês inteiro com a gente fora desse mundo.

-Tem vontade de ir para outro lugar? – Acabou se sentando e abraçando as pernas. O mais novo estava bem próximo de seu rosto. A respiração quente dele lhe alcançava e com isso, desviou o olhar.

-Não. É bem mais relaxante do que sentar ao sol o dia todo. Eu prefiro assim. Quem sabe no final do ano, a gente planeje algo mais leve.

-Aiolia, sabia que eu me sinto aliviado? – O outro sorriu.

-É ótimo ouvir isso. Depois de tudo o que passou. – Beijou a ponta do nariz do irmão, de forma carinhosa.

O mais velho riu pelo carinho e encostou a cabeça em seus joelhos. -Sabe o que quero mais que tudo nesse momento?

-O quê? – Observava o irmão lhe olhar com brilho. Era tão encantador, que lhe fez corar.

-Amo quando cora, Aiolia. Não existe nada mais adorável.

-Eu sei que sou. – Corou ainda mais, riu e o olhou, mordiscando o lábio inferior, ainda aguardando uma resposta.

-Estar com você.

-E eu **sempre** quis isso. – Sentiu a mão do mais velho tocar o seu rosto, a aproximação parecia cada vez _menor_.

Momento depois, os lábios carinhosos do irmão tocaram os seus. A princípio, sentiu-se surpreso, mas permitiu a carícia, pois em seu âmago, sentia a necessidade daquilo.

Sem Shura, sem ninguém mais, entre eles. Apenas o seu irmão mais velho.

Aiolos levou ambas as mãos ao seu rosto, enquanto o beijo era cada vez mais aprofundado e mais apaixonado, e com isso, se deitou, trazendo o mais novo consigo, sem que os lábios se separassem.

Soltou o rosto do leonino, para envolve-lo em um abraço em meio à carícia. Aiolia apoiou uma mão em cada lado da cabeça do mais velho, finalizando por um momento o beijo, mas junto ao outro, brincando com selinhos, ora demorados, ora breves, para um novo beijo, mais intenso, ocorrer.

Quando o fôlego cessou, os dedos de Aiolos acariciavam as linhas do rosto do mais novo enquanto sorria, e o brilho claro dos olhos de Aiolia, fazia o mesmo à face do mais velho que também exibia um sorriso encantador. _Seu. E_ _ **só seu**_ _._

" _Eu deixarei passar e ficarei calado. E você, irá pensar que parti para outro._

 _Vou afundar com esse navio e não vou colocar as minhas mãos para cima e me render._

 _Não haverá Bandeira Branca acima da minha porta._

 _Estou apaixonado e sempre estarei"._

* * *

Notas:

Por fim, o fim dessa história. Uma das coisas que mais gosto de escrever com Aiolos e Aiolia, é trabalhar um pouco com essa transição, principalmente do Aiolos, de notar que a felicidade dele, realmente, é outra, _convive_ com ele. Assim como amo fazer com os gêmeos, em universos alternativos. (Porque canônico **não tem terceiros** – para mim).  
Enfim, gosto muito dos clássicos da Dido, e vejo muito Aiolos + Aiolia nas letras dela. Dependendo do contexto (como nesse caso), o Shura também -saindo pela tangente nessa relação-.  
Acaba quê, Afrodite e Máscara (aqui como Giovanni) tem o seu jeito, a sua forma, única de lidar com o espanhol.

Geminha, espero que tenha gostado do _plot twist_ ❤. E a infiltrada dos gêmeos. Não dá para ficar sem eles. _Vício_ , sabe como é, né. ❤❤


End file.
